The present invention relates to a securing and adjuster device, particularly for ski boots.
Various devices are currently known applied to ski boots for adjusting and securing traction elements for securing the foot inside the boot.
For this purpose, a French patent application is known (No. 82 20887 filed on Oct. 2, 1982) which discloses a rear-entry ski boot with a closure lever connected to a single cable for simultaneously closing the quarters and securing the foot inside the boot.
Though said device has a single actuation element for closing and opening the quarters and for simultaneously releasing the foot instep, it does not allow to independently adjust said functions, forcing the skier to provide an adjustment which is a compromise between the obtainable optimum values.
A French patent is also known (No. 84 08599 filed on May 18, 1984) which discloses a securing device for a ski boot which has an additional element, constituted by a first lever, adapted to allow the skier to release a second lever which ensures the securing of the boot when it is closed.
This allows the skier to perform the opening action without having to bend down.
Said first lever, however, is an additional element pivoted to the boot, and in the closed position it protrudes from the boot profile and is therefore subject to possible accidental releases due to shocks for example.
As a partial solution to said disadvantages, the same Applicant filed on Jul. 23, 1985 an application No. 21669 A/85, which discloses a foot securing device with an automatic release unit which comprises a feeler which interacts with securing means, which engage a cable winding spool, and with the quarter when it is closed, said securing means disengaging from the spool when the quarter is opened.
This device, too, has disadvantages, however, since an accidental release can be caused due for example to the lack of pressure exerted at the feeler.
Said feeler furthermore constitutes an additional release element.